


no need to cry

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If there was anything Rin hated, it was to see his little sister upset, and that still holds true for him, even after six years of being away in Australia. He'd do anything to see her smile again."</p>
<p>Rin/Kou sibling fluff. Rated T because of Rin's foul mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no need to cry

**Author's Note:**

> free! is taking over my life and i needed some sibling fluff whoops; written in like two hours so yeah

Rin's tired, annoyed, and groggy when he wakes up to Kou knocking on his bedroom door, calling his name, in the middle of the night. He sits up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed, and then he feels an ache in his temples and groans, his hand clutching his forehead. Forcing himself to stand up, he stumbles as he tries to walk to the door, the blood rushing to his head blinding him for a minute. He moves his arm to cover and rub his eyes and he finally grips the knob of the door. He swings the door open, if not a little violently.

"What the ever-living fuck are y—"

He doesn't get to finish his question, though, as his little sister runs into him, hugging him. Next thing he knows he feels his shirt getting damp, and he realizes that she's crying. With a sigh, he hugs her back, rubbing small circles into her back.

"I- I had…" she hiccupped, trying her hardest to talk through her sobs. "I had a nightmare." She won't move her face from his chest and she's trembling horribly.

He feels like he's eleven again. Whenever she had a nightmare when they were young, she'd always come to him, crying and shaking. And he'd hug her, tell her everything was okay, and calm her down. He'd pick her up and lay her down in his bed, and he'd lie down himself, and then he'd take her in his arms and ease her to sleep again. Maybe she'd tell him about the dream, and maybe she wouldn't, but he didn't care. If there was anything Rin hated, it was to see his little sister upset, and that still holds true for him, even after six years of being away in Australia. He'd do anything to see her smile again.

So, that's what he does.

"It's alright, Kou," he whispers, his thumb brushing against her loose hair. It's been so long since he talked so softly and it feels so foreign. "It's okay," he says again, and it finally seems like she's calming down. She's still trembling, and he hugs her tighter, trying to subdue her shaking, but to no avail.

Sighing, he moves his hand to her chin, tilting her head up. Her pretty little face is red and puffy, and there are tears trailing down her cheeks. Rin wipes away her tears with his thumb, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"No need to cry," he smiles a tad wider. "Nothing can scare you now that your big brother's here." He leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead.

Kou laughs at his omnipresent cockiness, one of her dainty little hands moving from his back to come up and cover her mouth. "Of course not," she smiles, although it's a little forced. Hot tears start to trail down her face again as her smile breaks and she thrusts herself into his arms again.

He sighs at seeing her upset again, but he lets her cry a bit more. After a few minutes, he lifts her up and carries her over to his bed, joking, "Damn, you've gotten heavier since this happened last," and he lays her down gently. He gets into bed beside her, taking her into his arms again, and shushes her as she hiccups against him. She cuddles against him, sniffling. He continues to whisper that it's okay, that everything's alright, until he hears the sniffles no more and the only sound he can hear coming from her is the ever so soft breathing as sleep reclaims her. Rin allows himself a small smile as he watches his little sister sleep. Soon, he's dozing off to sleep himself.


End file.
